Jane
'Full Name: '''JaeHwa Park *'Nickname: 'Jane, Janie *'Gender: 'F *'Age: '33 *'Playlist: Here ' *'Occupation: 'Wandering hobo, thief, demolitions 'expert', informant, bouncer, street figher, etc. *'Faction: '''Roller Bandito History Jane moved to Step City at a young age with her parents and quickly adapted to life on the island. She was precocious and headstrong and had a natural talent for dance from the very start. Her childhood was typical, conventional and not particularly traumatizing; she became a rebellious teenager who liked sneaking out at night to play guitar with equally rebellious friends. After V Day she and her brother found themselves suddenly on their own - which suited Jane just fine. Eventually they drifted apart and lost track of each other, but she hasn't worried much abou that either - until she very recently decided to live at his apartment and eat all his food. Jane does whatever work comes her way, shady or not, as long as it pays well. She's spent time as a member of both the UG and the Funk Mafia, but after defection, expulsion, the Dance War, and generally causing a lot of bad shit to go down, she's been a Bandito. There are probably still quite a few people who have unfinished business with her. Personality At first glance Jane seems laid-back, even friendly, but it quickly becomes apparent that she doesn't care about anyone except for herself. She is quite vain and enjoys being the center of attention, and especially enjoys being complimented. Surprisingly, she's intelligent, well-spoken, and observant, but chooses to use her talents to be as irritating and disruptive as possible. At the core Jane likes destruction and mayhem. She'll set fires just to watch things burn, blow up buildings to watch them fall, and destroy relationships because she is that much of a dick. Dance \ Vibe style Jane prefers rock music, the kind of music with guitar riffs and drums and incredible solos and extreme substance abuse. She knows how to play guitar quite well and is usually carrying one with her, but she tends to go through them quickly since she'll use them as weapons if she feels like it, monetary value notwithstanding. She also has a soft spot for remixes and mashups, because she likes the idea of brutally tearing songs apart and smashing them back together. Jane is a powerful stepper with a large vibe reservoir and years worth of experience manipulating her powers. She can make shields out of pure vibe which are capable of blocking most physical and vibe-based abilities. The number, size, shape, and durability of the shields can vary, only limited by her stamina and imagination. Jane has learned to manipulate them so that they form around her body, creating a suit of vibe armor that protects her and also increases her strength. Hand-to-hand combat is her favorite and her specialty. Jane is most proud of the precise control she has developed over time. She can put up her armor in half the time it takes to blink, and adjust its properties almost instantaneously. She loves having that feeling of power and it is largely what makes her so confident. Miscellaneous Information 'Jane' is the first and only name she gives out to new aquaintances - the only people who call her JaeHwa were her parents, and her brother. As a child Jane trained in a wide variety of dances - tap, swing, a few types of ballroom dances, breakdancing - and still knows most of the basics. She can dance with a partner if the situation calls for it, but it rarely does. Despite being a Roller Bandito she doesn't like skating. She does, however, have shoes with those little wheels in the heels. She is a mediocre pickpocket at best, but will take any opportunity to steal buttpats. She has a bit of a thing for 'older men' and particularly enjoys taking awkward camera phone photos of the eternally dapper Grump Mafia. Jane has an odd sense of fashion but will not let anyone tell her that she is anything less than flawless. She will wear her trenchcoat practically at all times and with any combination of clothing. Jane taught JaeSun how to fight, which should be incentive enough not to get into a fight with him. TL;DR JANE IS CRAZY AND SHE SMASHES THINGS WITH HER FISTS Category:Characters Category:Roller Banditos